


Staying In Bed Late (Kiibouma)

by kxbouma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, this is just a messy thing to get writing okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxbouma/pseuds/kxbouma
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Staying In Bed Late (Kiibouma)

Kiibo felt the sun hitting his face and slowly opening his eyes. What was this feeling? He felt like something heavy was pressing down on his body. It didn’t impair his breathing, but it was certainly confusing. As his vision became less blurry and he began to make out the painted swabs of color as distinct shapes, he saw the bed-head mess of Ouma’s hair, his pale skin, and felt his breathing against Kiibo’s body.

Ah, yes, Ouma slept in his bed last night.

He wasn’t quite sure, honestly, what happened or how Ouma ended up in his bed but he didn’t quite mind rather honestly. Being in the Mutual Killing, they didn’t have to wake up early. Still, Kiibo couldn’t help but notice the sun shining through his room, and the fact that they missed Monokuma’s announcement. Well, people at the morning meeting were probably gonna start worrying soon, so Kiibo decided to wake Ouma up. Shaking him a bit, he spoke in a calm voice.

“Ouma...Ouma.....” He called, “Wake up. We gotta get to the morning meeting.”

He heard a small grumble from Ouma, as he rubbed his head against Kiibo’s chest, as he slowly opened his eyes, “...Huh...?”

“Wake up, we slept in late. We have to get to the morning meeting.”

“But I don’t wanna get uuuuuup....” Ouma groaned, looking up, and rubbing Kiibo’s cheek, “You don’t either.”

“You’re right, but we have to. Come on, let’s get ready...” Kiibo attempted to get up, but Ouma wasn’t budging. Kiibo sighed, “Ouma, get off of me.”

“No. Throw me off if you really wanna leave that bad.” Ouma sung, “C’mon man...do you really wanna leave?”

“I hate you. Ouma, everyone is gonna be worried.”

"Just tell everybody I'm sick and you're taking care of me or something." Ouma mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"Ooooouuumaaaaa...." Kiibo tapped his head, shook his body, and doing anything he could to keep him awake, "C'mooon...I'm not lying for you."

"Why not? You wanna stay here too, right?"

"What if people don't believe me, and still get worried?"

“Nobody’s gonna be worried about an evil person like me, and nobody is gonna care about a hunk of metal like you.”

“That’s robophobic!” Kiibo shouted.

“Aww, I’m sorry Kiiboy...”

“No you aren’t.”

“You’re right, I’m not.” Ouma looked over at the door, “But I don't wanna get uuuup..."

Kiibo let a sigh, wrapping his arms around Ouma. He had given in; after all he _did_ really enjoy staying in bed with Ouma, even if he felt lazy for it. He rested his head on top of Ouma's, and felt an overwhelming warmth. It felt like a candle in his stomach, lighting it up with joy. Ouma was right, and he hated that Ouma knew that. He already knew what his next words would be. He knew that he--

"See! I knew you liked sleeping with me too much!"

Yep. The teasing.

"I hate you." Kiibo, grabbed his monopad and typed out a message to the group chat.

**KIIBO: Hey, everybody! How are you all doing?**

**IRUMA: FINALLY! where the hell were you?**

**SAIHARA: ah, yes. and where is ouma?**

**IRUMA: wait, are you two fucking?!**

**KIIBO: That's not it! I just wanted to let you know he isn't feeling to well and I'm taking care of him in my dormitory. Thank you for your concern.**

Ouma looked over his monopad, and giggled, tapping Kiibo's nose, "You even _type_ like a robot!"

"I want to kick you out of bed."

Ouma let out a small giggle as he let a rogue hand of his explore Kiibo's body. He rubbed it down from his chest to his torso area, and Kiibo purred in response, grabbing Ouma and holding him closer. The sun continued to hit their faces, enveloping them in warmth that they couldn't fill within each other. Ouma tapped his fingers against Kiibo's metallic body, making a small _"clink, clink, clink"_ noises with every touch. Seemingly amused, he continued to tap on Kiibo's body. Perhaps a bit annoyed, yet still enamored with Ouma's giggling and amusement. He would let it slide, at least for now.

"Nishishishi..." Ouma giggled, "Your body makes funny noises, Kiiboy!" 

Kiibo just gave him a little smile, closing his eyes and trying to focus more on Ouma's presence than his experiments with his body. Well, Kiibo was curious about the differences between his and Ouma's body too, so he supposed he wouldn't claim robophobia. It felt a little nice, anyways. Once Ouma finished playing with Kiibo's body, he laid back down in Kiibo's embrace, and he wanted to go back to bed.

That's when he heard the door open.

Kiibo immediately panicked, he tried to get Ouma off of him but it didn't seem like he was gonna realize as quickly as Kiibo did. _Or_ , there was the possibility that Ouma didn't let go maliciously. Looking at the door, he saw Akamatsu and Saihara staring at the boy, looking incredibly guilty, Ouma hanging off of him. He looked at Ouma, and then at Akamatsu and Saihara, looking like they walked in on something they shouldn't have. Why wasn't Ouma letting go?

"Jeez, Kiiboy, did you forget to lock your door."

"G-guys I swear I--! This isn't what it--"

"Sorry for i-intruding." Akamatsu giggled awkwardly, "Uh, but you don't have to lie!"

"I-I--"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Akamatsu said, "C'mon Saihara, let's go."

Kiibo looked at Ouma, who had a smile on his face. Kiibo, however, seemed a bit less happy. Grumpy and morose was an understatement; his eyebrow's furrowed, and blue eyes almost red, even, with fury. His embarrassment was also very red, though this time it was literal. His face burned a brighter red than the sun. 

"Awww, is my beloved Kiiboy embarrassed?"

Kiibo sighed, "Shut up." But his actions told a different story, he gripped Ouma tighter, and dragged him close to him. Ouma was still holding onto him, and ignoring the sun in their eyes, he took a deep breath. Kiibo took his hand, and rubbed it against the back of Ouma's head. They closed their eyes, and soon Kiibo felt Ouma's breathing pattern slow down and become rhythmic. Kiibo opened one eye and took one last look at the sleeping Ouma. Kiibo fell asleep too.

He forgot to lock the door again.


End file.
